


Fighting

by FanGirl18



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, The Notebook Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek and one of their many fights. Uses quotes from the Notebook and is only AU in the fact that Stiles and Derek are together.</p><p>Tumblr post by tilneyhale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt that isn't mine at all and can be found here on my site:
> 
> http://katrina-stilinski-hale-argent.tumblr.com/post/84243611111/what-the-jeff-sterek-x-the-notebook-taking
> 
> Again it is not my post and I make no claim to it I am just using it to inspire a little bit of fanfiction

**Fighting**

Stiles didn't even know what started the fight in the first place. He was happy for the first time in a while and so was his boyfriend Derek Hale. His father was safe from the Darach and knew about werewolves. Their relationship was back on track and soon after dealing with everything Derek and him finally got their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings. The annoying thing was that Derek refused to have sex with him until he was eighteen and Stiles argued about it but then he realized why Derek was doing it. Kate Argent had more of an effect on Derek then Stiles knew and there were times that he wished that Kate was still alive so he could torture him slowly.

Kate Argent was a substitute teacher at Beacon Hills before the fire and she used Derek's guilt over Paige to seduce him and get close to his family. Derek refuses to put the blame fully on Kate even though it was completely her fault and Stiles would argue that until the day he died.

The problem with being with Derek was that he had problems and so did Stiles so they fought a lot but they loved each other. The pack tried repeatedly to get them to stop fighting but they just couldn't. Usually Stiles would get annoyed with Derek being his usual arrogant self or his sour wolf self and soon Derek would start yelling back. When they fought it usually led to makeup and quite literally makes out sessions but this time was different for some reason.

_Stiles was fighting with Derek again because the alpha was upset that he went and talked to a witch, Ms. Morell alone when she had been working with the Alpha pack. One thing led to another and soon Stiles was threatening to end their relationship because of Derek's overprotectiveness._

" _You're just bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing," Derek said._

" _No we are fighting because your being an asshole and stop giving me that smirk. You know what, fuck you Hale! You arrogant son of a bitch!" Stiles yelled frustrated with his boyfriend._

_Stiles turned to leave but he was stopped when Derek grabbed him and slammed him against the door stopping him in his tracks. They were both angry and upset which wasn't a good combination and it didn't help that Derek's eyes were turning alpha red._

" _Would you just stay with me?" Derek asked annoyance showed in his voice._

" _Stay with you? What for? Look at us Derek, we're already fighting," Stiles yelled waving his hands around as much as he could._

" _Well that's what we do, we fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass which you are ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid of hurting your feelings Stiles. You have a two second rebound rate, then you're back to doing the next pain in the ass thing like putting yourself in danger by going after a witch by yourself," Derek yelled in his face._

" _So what?" Stiles asked his voice now a quiet whisper._

" _So it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard and we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want you all of you forever, you and me, every day," Derek whispered his eyes turning back to their usual blue._

Stiles hadn't said anything at the time and instead left but not before telling Derek he would be back later. He hated that he left it like that and didn't respond but he had to think. Stiles knew getting into the relationship that for Derek it was pretty much forever and that didn't scare him really but then Derek became possessive and controlling but Stiles tried to be okay with that because Derek was a werewolf and an alpha at that whose mate was an annoying hyperactive teenager. He hadn't even gotten that far from the loft when he had to pull over because there were tears clouding his vision. He picked up his phone and dialed his father wanting to talk to him.

"Stiles I said I would eat a salad," his dad said through the phone.

"I," Stiles started to say but instead a sob came out.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" the sheriff asked concerned.

"I don't know what to do dad. Derek and I fought again but this time feels different like if we don't make up there is no more us," Stiles said his voice shaky.

"Stiles do you love Derek?" his dad asked.

"Yes," Stiles answered.

"Then you owe it to not only yourself but Derek as well to try to make it work," the sheriff.

"I have to go," Stiles said hanging up before his father could get another word in edgewise.

The thing is that Stiles knew his father was right he knew it before even talking to the man but it just reaffirmed to him that he couldn't live without Derek so he started up his car and turned around. He made it to the loft in record time and took the lift up. He knew that Derek would know he was coming so he expects the door to the loft to open but instead it was still closed. Stiles opened it and found Derek looking out the window wrapped in Stiles' blanket that he used when over here. The wolf turned and Stiles saw that he eyes were red not from his alpha power stuff but from crying and he sighed. Stiles clenched his hands not knowing what to say so instead he acted. He ran over to where Derek was standing and held onto him tightly burying his face into the hard chest and breathing in the familiar scent.

Derek closed his eyes trying not to let more tears out. He was afraid that Stiles would leave him but it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case at least not today. He had wrapped himself in Stiles' blanket when the teen left thinking it was over between them but it wasn't. Stiles had his arms wrapped around him and head buried in his chest. Derek smiled wrapping his arms and the blanket around Stiles knowing that together just maybe they could make it.


End file.
